


Eggsy Unwin: Homemaker

by minerva_winchester



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Get Together, Harry Hart Lives, M/M, Merlin is Big Brother and he is watching you, This wasn't meant to be this long oops, Throw pillows as declarations of love, slight crack, tinsy winsy bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minerva_winchester/pseuds/minerva_winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy just wants Harry's hospital room to be a bit more comfortable.</p><p>Could also be called 'Hartwin ft. Throw Pillows'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggsy Unwin: Homemaker

The first time it happens was Merlin's fault. 

He had exiled Eggsy from Harry’s hospital room with instructions to actually look at something outside of his home and Kingsman HQ. Eggsy tried to ignore the guilt he felt at the reference to his home. Merlin clearly meant the apartment Kingsman had bought Eggsy that he had moved his mum and Daisy into after he beat up Dean and his goons at the Black Prince. But most nights Eggsy didn't sleep there. 

Unbeknownst to Merlin, his mum and hopefully, well, everyone Eggsy had been sleeping at Harry’s house, in Harry’s bed, snuggled up in sheets that had lost Harry’s scent weeks ago but still gave Eggsy more emotional comfort than Egyptian Cotton had any right to. 

So, not wanting to go to Harry’s this early lest he cry at Mr. Pickles (again) Eggsy made sure he had his shiny new Kingsman issue credit card and walked along Oxford Street going into shops he never would have a few months ago but whose shop assistants now took one look at his suit and welcomed him warmly with a charming smile and more customer service than Eggsy was really comfortable with. 

He found a shop that sold sheets and other things that his mother would sigh over and then insistent that they absolutely didn't need them and people who did buy them had more money than sense. 

The entire back wall was pillows. 

There were the usual firm pillows, soft pillows then there were pillows that offered all kinds of orthopedic support for the back and the neck. One promised that it would never lose its shape while another swore it would mould perfectly to the shape of whoever slept on it. Another promised that it could straighten the spine and that would stop snoring. 

The range was a little daunting. 

But Eggsy couldn't help but think if the pillow Harry had been sleeping on for the past few weeks. Granted someone in the Medical wing probably changed them from time to time but did they have the best pillows for Harry, he was sleeping on them 24 hours a day 7 days a week. What if the pillow was hurting his spine? It might be the reason he hadn't woken up yet.

Taking a pillow down from its display Eggsy tested its firmness, comparing it to the one Eggsy slept on in Harry’s bed, the one that had kept Harry’s scent a full day longer than the rest. But this one was too soft. 

Feeling like Goldilocks Eggsy tested every single pillow along the back wall, grateful the whole while that there were enough people in the store to keep the staff busy and away from him but none who were looking for pillows. 

Finally he found the perfect pillow. It was a spine straightening one made of bamboo, wasn't that a tree?, that promised to mould to how Harry’s slept. But most importantly it was firm without feeling like a slab of concrete. 

Wondering towards the front of the store Eggsy was distracted by the range of pillow cases they offered. After all all pillows needed pillowcases including ridiculously expensive super-fancy ones.

Fortunately the range of pillow cases was significantly less than that of pillows, probably because most pillowcases were sold with doona covers. And by god, Eggsy thought, there were a lot of them.

Eventually he found a nice dark blue pillow case with a gold crown embroidered on the centre with red accents.

Content with his purchases and the fact that he had been out, as Merlin requested, for a couple of hours Eggsy made his way back to HQ, stopping on the way for some takeout.

**  
“We hire the best and brightest in all aspects of our organisation, especially in our medical wing, so Eggsy, do explain to me how exactly you managed to get fish and chips in?”

Eggsy looked up from said fish and ships to find Merlin standing in the doorway looking mildly reproachful.

“I used ma manners and said please.”

With a huff that may or may not have been a laugh Merlin fully entered the room.

“I’ve got a mission for you lad.”

**

A month, a whole bloody month Eggsy had spent in Egypt trying to sort shit out and Eggsy sat on the plane home fuming at Valentine.

“He just didn’t think the whole thing through!” Eggsy hissed at Harry, aware that it was 2am in the morning and there were other people around trying to sleep.

“I mean, what was the fucker going to do when he emerged from his bunker and found that he had mostly killed civilians because, funnily enough, the military have their own phone and internet service and terrorists are too fucking paranoid to take free shite from a capitalist!”  
Eggsy sat down in the visitor’s chair he had dragged up to Harry’s bed weeks ago and face planted into the (very soft) camel hair and wool throw he had brought back from the cutest little stall in an Egyptian back alley and screamed.

“For a genius, Valentine was really fucking stupid.”

After a few mandatory days rest Eggsy was sent to Singapore, he brought back a throw pillow.

Then he was sent to Italy, where he fought the softest sheets imaginable so he bought two sets one for Harry’s hospital bed and another for Michelle’s bed. Only the best for his mum.

On a trip back from Tanzania Eggsy bought his mum a Tanzanite and diamond bangle for her birthday, telling her they were only crystals but he thought it was nearly as pretty as her.

She smacked him half-heartedly on the shoulder but she wore it everyday so Eggsy considered it a win.

In France Eggsy assassinated a human trafficker and bought a silk doona cover.

In Australia he brought down a white supremacist group and brought a pure wool doona back. It was getting cold in England and who knew how good the heating was in Medical. 

(“It’s bloody brilliant you lovesick child” Merlin muttered as he watched Eggsy take off the old doona and put the new one on, gently tucking the edges under the bed so Harry would be cosy “as if we would let out precious agents suffer even the slightest discomfort”. When Eggsy started to smooth down the doona cover while staring wistfully at Harry’s sleeping face, Merlin changed the feed. He didn’t need to see that shit.)

Eggsy came back from America with a European pillow complete with pillow case (that perfectly matched the red in the Original Pillow and the red in Harry’s robe, Merlin noticed).

On one of his days off the young agent went out to lunch with him mum and little sister and came back with a cushion.

He somehow managed to find a complimenting cushion while on mission in Sudan (“YAH CAN’T STOP IN THE MIDDLE OF A CAR CHASE TO GO BLOODY FUCKING SHOPPING” “sorry Merlin” “NO YAH FUCKING NOT!”)

THrow pillows seemed to be Eggsy’s favourite item to purchase and after the fifth Merlin decided it was simply better for his sanity to not keep track of how many there were.

**

When Harry woke up which he did when Eggsy was on mission, he found himself more comfortable than he had ever been in his entire life. 

Certainly more comfortable than he had ever been in Medical before.

If he hadn’t been so intimately familiar with Kingsman Medical he might even have thought he was somewhere else entirely.

Harry pushed the call button and Merlin arrived just behind the nurses, standing in the corner staring at Harry with far more contempt than the latter really thought he deserved.

It’s not like he asked to be put in a coma for three months. And he definitely didn’t decorate the room. 

When the nurses had finished fussing and the doctor had come and gone, giving Harry a stern warning about the importance of resting, Harry met Merlin’s gaze, waiting for the other man to say something.

But Merlin just stood there glaring at him.

“Do you intend to say something or are you just going to loiter around like a bad smell.”

“I know you planned it, and I would so hate to get in the way of your overly dramatic reveal.”

“Really Merlin, I have no idea-”

There was a crash somewhere down the hall and then a familiar voice said “sorry bruv.”

Not two seconds later Eggsy burst through the mostly closed door “Harry” he breathed out reverently.

“Hello dear boy, how are you?”

“You’re the one in the hospital bruv I should be asking you that.”

Harry chuckled, Merlin forgotten as he took in Eggsy’s flushed face and broad grin.

“I assure you, I am perfectly fine-” Merlin snorts bringing both their attention to him.

“Oh no don’t let me interrupt, although it seems as though you forgot something.”

Eggsy looked confused for a second before he turned the most delightful shade of red.

“Well,” Merlin said pushing himself off the wall, “I need to go do actual work, Harry I will be checking in later so don’t even try and escape, Eggsy I expect your mission report in my inbox before you leave tonight.” With that he stalked out for the room with a smug confidence that, quite frankly, concerned Harry a little.

“What did you forget?”

If possible Eggsy turned a deeper shade of red and refused to meet Harry’s eyes.

“Eggsy.” Harry held out his hand in silent invitation and Eggsy took a few hesitant steps across the room to take it, sitting in the chair that had been pulled up next to Harry’s bed without looking at it.

Eggsy didn’t seem at all interested in answering Harry’s question but Harry found he didn’t mind overly much, Eggsy was here beside him, holding his hand and Harry found himself content to drift back to sleep sure in the knowledge that Eggsy would be there when he woke up again.

**

Eggsy was not there when he woke up, so when Merlin entered the room a few minutes later he found his oldest friend in a particularly foul mood.

“Where’s Eggsy?”

Merlin snorted in amusement, he should have guessed. “He does have things to do other than sit by your bedside and decorate your room, you know.”

Merlin caught the flicker in Harry’s eye at that statement, so he hadn’t known, and wasn’t that interesting. 

“So what was it you came here for?”

“Kingsman is in need of a new Arthur.”

Harry felt his eyebrows raise in incredulity, Chester King had been glued to that position.

“What happened to the old one?”

“It turns out he was working with Valentine, hence your current residence, and your boy had the presence of mind to kill the bastard.”

Merlin seemed inordinately pleased to deliver this news and while Harry hated to let Merlin know he had scored a point he couldn’t help his mouth opening slightly as pride and shock filled him in equal measure.

“Good thing you showed him Fitting Room 3, as it turns out.”

Apparently satisfied that Harry had nothing to add to this frankly ridiculous conversation Merlin continued on, looking smug.

“All the current knights held a vote yesterday-” Harry made to interrupt him but Merlin talked over him.

“I gave Eggsy the position of Galahad while you were dead so you’re no longer a knight. However, the knights voted unanimously that you should be the new Arthur.”

“I am a field agent not a paper pusher, I will not be chained to a desk like some ruddy accountant.”

“Well since your position has been filled if you choose to reject the position of Arthur you will not have a position within Kingsman.”

Harry’s mouth dropped open.

“I am the best field agent this organisation has and the other knights know this! Who are the other knights anyway?”

“Kay, Gareth, Gawain, Percival, Elyan and Leon all survived V-Day along with the newly inducted Lancelot and Galahad.. And if you must know one or two of the knights were rather gleeful when they voted for you as Arthur. I’ll give you some time to think about it.”

Harry made a very ungentlemanly noise of protest as Merlin left the room, leaving Harry at the mercy of his thoughts and emotions. 

**

Harry was still stewing at the knights betrayal when Eggsy made an appearance quite some time later.

“Where have you been?” Harry asked moodily, frowning when his question appeared to please Eggsy.

“Why did you miss me?” Eggsy winked and Harry felt his traitor mouth curl up into a small smile. Damn the boy.

“I heard you voted me into a lifetime of papercuts, bureaucracy and utter boredom.”

Eggsy smile broadened like ray of sunshine coming over the horizon in the morning and Harry felt his outrage leave him.

“Percival said you’d be pissed.”

Percival. Of course it was bloody Percival.

Eggsy stayed for the rest of the day, Roxy came by to drop off some takeout and Harry tried to ignore the green monster that had taken up residence in his chest when Eggsy beamed at her like she was the greatest thing this pitiful earth had ever seen and then proceeded to say as much.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then Haz?” Eggsy said when the on-duty nurse finally insisted that Harry needed rest and Eggsy really did have to leave.

“Don’t call me that, and could you bring me a few different papers when you stop by.”

“‘Course though I’m not sure you’ll wanna read them, everything they’ve got on V-Day is utter horse shit.”

Harry laughed at Eggsy’s disgusted face. The boy really was the most endearing creature.

“No, I simply want to read the Real Estate section since Kingsman sells the houses of dead agents I will be in need of a new one when they finally let me out of here.”

Eggsy froze where he was standing, avoiding Harry’s gaze.

“Eggsy?” Harry questioned, curiously.

“You know there was a lot of stuff to do after the world went to shit so I don’t think anyone actually got around to doing anything with your house.”

Eggsy said all this in a rush, hand rubbing the back of his neck, addressing the floor.

“Oh, well that makes things easier.”

“Mmhmm. So I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“I will be here.”

Eggsy laughed softly as his shoulders relaxed and he left.

Harry keyed in Merlin’s number to the tablet he had found on his bedside table.

“You should be resting.”

“Is Eggsy living in my house?”

Merlin raised an eyebrow into the camera but Harry waited him out.

“Eggsy was given a house as his signing bonus, you could call it, when he took up the position of Galahad.”

Harry frowned in confusion, he was sure he had been right.

Seeing Harry’s reaction Merlin smirked.

“Though he has been sleeping in your bed since V-Day.”

Harry’s eyes snapped back to the tablet screen and Merlin grinned.

“Sleep tight Haz.”

Harry put the tablet back on the bedside table harder than he should have.

Eggsy had been sleeping in his bed.  
Eggsy had been sleeping in Harry’s bed.

Eggsy was probably on his way to Harry’s right now so he could sleep in Harry’s bed.

That thought was all it took for Harry to begin divesting himself of the wires and climbing out of bed.

“What are you doing Harry?” Merlin’s disembodied voice sounded through the room as Harry crossed the room to the door. 

“I’m going to sleep in my own bed.”

“Are you planning on kicking the boy out?”

“No.” Harry answered shortly, leaving the room.

**

When Harry finally arrived at his townhouse he was slightly out of breath and rather tired, a fact that sat heavily in Harry’s stomach, he was old and maybe he was more suited to the role of Arthur than a field agent. 

There was a light on upstairs so Harry let himself in, glancing around curiously to see how much the boy had changed. Making his way past the living room and up the stairs he was a little surprised to not be able to pinpoint a single thing that Eggsy had changed.

Poking his head into his office the only difference Harry was the stack of Sun front pages on the desk. All off his were still on the walls so he knew that if he flipped through those that had yet to be hung they would be from the last three months, Eggsy’s headlines.

By the time he made it to his bedroom Harry was more than a little shaken. Eggsy hadn’t changed anything in Harry’s house. He had left his things off to the side like he didn’t think he was welcome. Like he didn’t see the house as his, despite sleeping here for months now. There simply hadn’t been enough time between Eggsy leaving Harry’s room and Harry arriving for him to have packed up his things and be moving out. He had kept it like this, intentionally. He had cleaned but he hadn’t changed anything. It was unnerving the older man.

Why would Eggsy have gone to such lengths decorate Harry’s hospital room but not his house?

“Harry.”

Eggsy stood in front of him silhouetted by the light on in the bedroom a look of surprise and guilt marring his beautiful features.

“Merlin told me you were sleeping here.”

“Harry-”

“You could have just moved in, if this is where you felt comfortable sleeping. There are two guest bedrooms down the hall there is more than enough room for your mother and sister. Kingsman owns the house.” Harry felt like he was explains this to himself as well as to Eggsy, it just didn’t make sense. “It could have been yours to do with as you wished, to decorate however you wanted.”

Eggsy head which had been bowed from Harry’s little speech shot up at that and the older man couldn’t help but smile fondly.

“You have a very tasteful eye for interior decorating.” Eggsy shrugged a little clearly embarrassed. “If only that taste extended to your wardrobe choices, “ Harry couldn’t help but tease.

“Oi!”

Harry laughed softly at Eggsy’s reaction, he couldn’t help but be glad that Eggsy was looking him in the eye again.

“Though I do think 12 throw pillows was a bit excessive for a space that size.”

“Well I happen to think,” Eggsy started drawing himself up to his full height and affecting an air and voice of extreme snobbery, “that 12 was the exact right amount to achieve the desired aesthetic befitting the resident of the room.”

“Are you calling me a hoarder?” Harry asked, faking offence.

“You couldn’t even bring yourself to bury your dead dog mate, no to mention I have seen your linen closet. No one needs that many sets off sheets.”

Harry laughed outright at his boys lack of imagination.

“Really, you can’t think of any reason why someone might need to change sheets with enough frequency to require so many spare sets.”

Harry punctuated his sentence by taking the last couple of steps forward until he was chest to chest with Eggsy, his boy having to tilt his head back slightly to meet his eyes. Eyes that flickered down to Harry’s lips and back up with a blush colouring his cheeks. Eggsy seems to hold his breath waiting for Harry to do or say something.

“Unfortunately with my injury the only thing I’m really up to doing is sleeping.”

And with that he brushes past Eggsy and into the bedroom, smiling at Eggsy’s squawk of outrage.

Harry slides into the right side of the bed, irrationally happy that Eggsy apparently sleeps on the left hand side, before raising his eyebrows at his boy who is still standing in the doorway gaping at the older man.

“Are you coming to bed or not, darling?”

The endearment seems to snap Eggsy out off whichever fantasy he had lost himself in and with a shit eating grin bounds across the room to join Harry in bed, unashamedly snuggling up to Harry. The older man indulges him, slipping an arm around his waist and burying his face into Eggsy’s hair, placing a gentle kiss there as he whispers “good night”.

He hears Eggsy respond in the same as he drifts off to sleep, a smile still playing at his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Also comment on whether you guys want a rugby pic or a continuation of The Bed Pan incident (a medical/Scrubs AU)


End file.
